A Bitter Goodbye
by Plushietiger
Summary: Ulquiorra has lost. His purpose destroyed. But how could he have lost? Could it have been one fatal mistake? Or something else that was not by accident? Tears seem to stain his last moments with sadness. Goodbye’s can be so bitter. Ulquihime


A Bitter Goodbye

Summary: Ulquiorra has lost. His purpose destroyed. But how could he have lost? Could it have been one fatal mistake? Or something else? Goodbye's can be so bitter.

A/N It starts as 3rd person but slowly fades to Ulquiorra's POV sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (The manga or anime or anything else)

A scene of bloody murder lay on the shifting sands of Las Noches. The once pristine white scenery was splattered with the dark red liquid, leaving the mark of battle. Ichigo stood across from Ulquiorra, his breath heavy and haggard. Blood dripped from his body, staining the bandages already there, however his sword remained only slightly stained from numerous shallow cuts inflicted on the 4th espada. Ulquiorra stood in his indifferent pose, as if to show he had no feelings about slashing down the young shinigami. Inoue stood on the sidelines, her eyes wide opened and filled with worry. Her fear of the consequences and acknowledgement of Ichigo's pride, barely kept her from attempting to heal his deep wounds.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she whispered with worry filled in every syllable. Ulquiorra's face twitched for a split second but went unnoticed. Ichigo's stance changed before he rushed forward in a swift lunge to try to wound the espada, but was in slight vain. The blade scratched his cold skin as Ulquiorra dodged it quickly and stabbed Ichigo in the chest.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yelled before running over to where Ichigo staggered back to recover. More blood splattered onto the white sand as Ichigo coughed and tried to stop the blood flowing out of his wound.

"Inoue go back." Ichigo managed to cough out. Blood covered his bottom lip and his chin, for the wound damaged his lungs.

"But I need to-"

"JUST GO BACK!" he yelled gratingly at her. Blood continued to drip down his mouth and chest, staining his skin red. Orihime stepped back reluctantly with a small but burning anger in her eyes. She wasn't just going to stand on the sidelines while Kurosaki-kun was getting injured. And Ulquiorra too she unwillingly thought.

"Get ready... trash." Ulquiorra stated in a deadpan voice. He didn't know why, but he felt to need to warn him because of the widening frown on Orihime's face. Ulquiorra shifted forward with the same impassive face but his thoughts turned to surprise as he saw Orihime's face turn to anger and her arms come together to summon her "spirits" as she called them.

"Santen Kesshun!"

A loud shattering noise echoed all throughout Las Noches. Ulquiorra stood with wide eyes as Orihime fell slowly towards the floor, the injury of Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon showing too much for her. Ichigo caught her slowly his eyes filled with a soft look as he laid her softly onto the ground. The expression quickly changed to rage though as his gaze shifted to the surprised Ulquiorra. Of course his face showed nothing but a cold mask.

"You'll pay for that!" Ichigo shouted before pulling out his hollow mask in a last attempt as his sword glowed menacingly. Ulquiorra swiftly guarded with his sword but a split second thought ran through his head. He quickly shook it away as he parried and dodged Ichigo's now deadly blows filled with rage. Ichigo panted heavily as he stepped back to recover for a second.

"I will bring Inoue back,..." Ichigo gasped as blood dripped down onto the sand.

"

"I will bring her back to where she belongs. To her nakama" Ichigo yelled before throwing his last chip in, Getsuga Tensho. Ulquiorra stood there for a few split seconds in time, contemplating something slowly. The unfamiliar feeling, it… took over his mind. His eye's closed slowly as the dark crescent sliced into his body. Blood splattered all over the sand, stray flecks landing on Ichigo's face of disbelief. Had Ulquiorra Schiffer made a mistake? A mistake that had cost his life? Ulquiorra's body landed softly and quietly onto the floor, his knee's barely keeping his form up with his back leaning against a stray rock for support.

"…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime murmured as her eyes slowly opened and her mind came to. Two new feelings washed over Ulquiorra. Shame and… jealousy. Shame for that hee didn't want that… woman seeing him like this. Jealousy for something he'd rather never think about. He had a dark feeling that she would attempt to heal him, yet at the same time he wanted that hope. Another new feeling Ulquiorra grimaced in his mind. When were the experiences going to stop?

"Ulquiorra?! What… happened?" Orihime shouted as she ran towards him. She braced herself for the healing but Ichigo grabbed her wrist softly.

"We can't Orihime. He's the enemy." Ichigo said, almost with regret. The Kurosaki boy was sharp Ulquiorra realized. Perhaps he noticed what had happened.

"But… Kurosaki-kun I can't just…. let him die" Orihime sobbed. Salty tears ran down Orihime's stained red cheeks. The thought of blood flickered through Ulquiorra's mind. If only it was some other reason Ulquiorra wondered prudently. It was too late anyways. He had just experienced these new feelings as his time had come. Ulquiorra's hand raised slowly as his hand almost cupped the air around her face. She was the light. He was the darkness.

"Don't cry woman. You're disgracing yourself." Ulquiorra said weakly but with his still cold tone. Tears just continued down her face as his bloody hand stayed still in the air. Maybe he would be lost in the timeless sands of Las Noches. But Orihime definitely wouldn't need to see the arid sights any longer.

"Goodbye…Inoue" Ulquiorra whispered as his hand skimmed across her cheek, wiping away some portion of the continuing tears. His eyes closed to embrace the impending darkness as his arm fell limp. His only light… was the light patter of tears falling on his chest as Orihime broke down and cried with her head bent down and her warm hand grasping his. The faint feeling faded away as he smiled the first and last smile of his life.

Ulquiorra Schiffer had made many mistakes in his life. But this wasn't a mistake

It was a choice.

A/N I know Orihime's love wasn't mentioned much, but this one-shot mainly revolved around Ichigo's realization of Ulquiorra's feelings toward Inoue and, well Ulquiorra.

I'm thinking about making an "epilogue" in a way to show what happened like 20 years later. Also thinking maybe about making a small third chapter with an AU concerning the small part about Ulquiorra wanting the blood on her cheeks to be something else (blush!).

I hope you all enjoyed it :D


End file.
